Danger Is My Middle Name
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: You know how it goes, a vampire moves to a new town to restart his life. Meets a girl. But what if their is something different with this girl that the vampire can't feed on her? And what's with those special abilities only certain types of vampires can have? Only one way to save her but will she risk everything so she can be saved or will everything come crashing?Cancelled
1. A Fresh Start

**One sentence, it's probably a bad idea to start a new story but I must do another vampire story! They are my favourite topics to write about and I did some research on it so this is going to be a summer story! And school ends soon so more time to write. I also won't be write in the next two week because the next three days I will be gone because our annual fair is here and also I have to get my school work together! So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

A new town, and new start. That's all that I want moving to Silverhill. I just need to make a fresh new start. With all this crazy stuff that has happened in my life I just need to change my life. My life that is forever going. Of course, my life nevers ends so why not have a fresh start. Maybe something good will happen to me. Of course, not many things happen in my life anymore considering the facts. Oh, by the way, I'm Austin Moon, a 200 year old vampire. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I start to hear some whistling in the distance. I use my super senses that comes with being a vampire, my super hearing. "Auuuuustinnnnnn…" I could notice that voice from across the world, of course my abilities aren't like the original vampires but a guy can only wish, right?

I smirk at the familiar voice whispering my name, "No way!" Suddenly who appears in front of me is my best friend who supernaturally jumps onto my balcony. "No one can make a appearance more creepy than you, Dez Wade."

"Thank you. You should really applaud my arts."

I clap my hands a few times, "Now lets cut to the chase, what are you doing in Silverhill? I never even thought that you even heard of this place? Are you following me or something?"

"If I'm being honest here, I never heard of this place, it's not even marked on an online map, or a normal map for that matter."

"So, you followed me."

"Indeed I did."

"You followed me all the way from Haven Coast? That's like half way across the world!"

"Is England halfway across the world, I think it's entirely across the world."

"Why does this matter, you're ignoring the subject. Don't be like the 19th Century Dez."

"Man, I hate that guy."

"That was the century that changed your life and you hate it?"

"Yeah, now I'm forever hairy."

"Don't make werewolf jokes, that's my job."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I like being the eternal stud."

"See, that's why I don't let you make the jokes."

"Well, if I can't make the jokes, who's going to be the comedy relief."

"Well, you have a good point their. I'll be the comedy relief, you can be the cocky vampire."

"And you'll be the hairy werewolf."

"Nice place you have here."

"What this place?"

"Yes, this place. Moss covered mansion, Maze garden. It's aMazing."

"Okay, you just killed the jokes."

"Shut up. So what are we going to do? Hunt, kill?"

"...Go to school in the morning?"

"You are not going to High School are you?"

"Yes, the only way I am going to start anew is if I start in high school."

"Right, maybe you'll rescue your damsel in distress and fall madly in love. You'll turn her and you will run away together leaving Silverhill behind."

"That's a little far-fetched don't you think? That stuff only happens in movies and television shows."

"Hey, I was just giving you a synopsis of what could be your near future brother."

"And who says I won't meet an already turned vampire hottie in Silverhill?"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" They both high five.

"I just need a new start. For now, I should fall asleep for a couple hours before sunlight comes up. My first day of school is tomorrow." I say confident.

"Right…I'll just crash here for a bit.."

"Whatever man."

 **The Next Morning**

I wake up and get myself ready for school. I haven't been to school for almost never! So I think it would be a fun experience. For an eighteen year old like myself, it's kind of out of the ordinary to not have ever entered a high school.

I grab my black backpack and head out the door. I hop in my mustang and drive to the new school. I park in the student parking and already I have millions of eyes on me. I enter the school and go to the student administration and the lady upfront asks me my name. "What is your name?"

"Austin Moon."

She looks confused, "I'm sorry but there must be a mistake."

"How so?"

"We have a new here but there isn't any records of you, no vaccination records, no nothing."

I stare into her eyes, "You will believe everything that I say."

She repeats, "I will believe everything that you say."

"Good. You do not need any of those medical forms because everything that you have right now is all that you need."

"I have everything that I need of yours. Here is your schedule and your locker information." She hands me all of those things and I head to my locker. As I put in all of my school supplies I notice a girl next to me staring into her locker. I don't know if I should show an act of concern or if I should just ignore it. I stick with my stubborn self and go with plan A.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" I ask the girl.

Her eyebrows raise as she almost falls over, "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like you almost fell over a second ago."

"I'm fine. Please don't worry about me, I have enough of that already."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm Ally, Ally Dawson."

"Austin Moon, nice to meet you."

"Is it really?"

"What?"

"I mean, how I just talked to you. Never mind, I'm just going to leave now." Suddenly her and I both notice how she just started to get a nose bleed. He eyes widened and turned to run into the bathroom. I could smell her blood significantly. As soon as I captured her scent, I wanted her. I need her. I followed her to the bathroom and compelled everyone who was about to go into the bathroom to leave. Ally turns around and sees me, "This is the girls bathroom! What are you doing in here?" I don't say anything but walk closer to her. My eyes turn red and her scream shrieks in fear. My fangs start to form in my mouth and it feels so good. I couldn't wait to taste her. I bit onto her neck and started to drink from her. She tasted so good. The sweetness and the warmness of her perfect blood that I so everly enjoyed. That is until I start choking on the blood. I never choke on the blood I feed on unless there is something wrong with it.

"Forget what happened." I compel her through coughs. I run away with my super vampire speed. The bell rings so I decided to go to class. I have to figure out why I couldn't feed on this girl. It's almost impossible to not be able to feed on humans but there's something about this girl that doesn't let me drink from her. And I am determined to get close to her to figure out her secret.


	2. The Invitation

**Thank you to itdoesntmatter1 and LollyPop(guest) for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this and my silent readers as well! PS this story is a bit of a spinoff from my other story Barely Normal, which was my first vampire story! You should go check that one out as well!**

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

I am very curious about this girl Ally. Who is she and what makes her so special? All these thoughts went through my head and I couldn't even pay attention to what my teacher was saying. "Excuse me?" The teacher said having full eye contact with me.

I sit up straight, "Oh, sorry. What was that?"

"I asked you your name." I heard the entire class giggle a bit. No one is ever going to make a fool out of me. I'll have my revenge, in time.

"I'm Austin Moon." I say with full confidence.

"Welcome to Silverhill High School, Mr. Moon." We returns his attention on to the entire class. "Okay, for the first day of school I am going to spend this class reviewing with all of you on what you guys learnt last year." I notice everyone squirm in their seats. "Oh, no one did some light reading on this towns greatest secrets. Hopefully you think that, that is way more entertaining that the American History."

I notice a hand go up and the teacher nods for them to say something, "I actually went to the school library over the summer and read a few facts about Silverhill."

"See now their is a student who is going to do just fine." He smiles. I didn't see who was talking but her voice sounded very familiar. I move my head around to notice it was that Ally girl. Mysterious and smart. I have to get to know her.

The bell rings once class is finished and I head off to my next class, English. lAst class was History. I find a seat and notice that Ally was in this class as well. I find a seat closest to her since this is going to be my seat for the entire year. I sit right next to her but not giving any contact with her what's-so-ever, so she doesn't notice me. Yet. I notice something on her right wrist. A tattoo? Birthmark? I don't know but it looks very weird. It's in the shape of a V, or is that a moon? I couldn't really tell because of how far away I was from it. As class went on I kept thinking about Ally and how I couldn't feel on her and also what was on her wrist. I can already tell that I am going to be having an interesting year.

The bell rings and it's time for break. I put my stuff away and look over at Ally who is leaning on her locker. I don't know what to do. Should I just walk by her not look at her? But what if she see's me? That would be awkward since we already met. Maybe if I go up to and say hi? That also would be awkward. Ugh. Why am I all of a sudden thinking into stuff so much? I never do that. I also barely talk to myself in my head but it looks like Silverhill has changed me already and I've barely been in town for two days. Austin, just go up to her. I move my hair back and start walking up to her when a group of guys come up to me.

"Guy, you're Austin right?" One of them said.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Their is going to be a back to school party tonight if you'd like to come. It's going to be epic."

"I'll think about it."

"Nice! See you there." They all walk away. I don't even know those guys but it turns out they know me. I don't even know their names and they just invited me to a party. But, they didn't even invite Ally and we are all in the same class. And I'm pretty sure it's going to be the entire high school who is going. Why wouldn't they ask her? I decided to go with my mail plan.

I was about to walk up to Ally when I noticed that she was gone. Damn it, Austin! Why do you have to waste so much time thinking? There you go again thinking. Stop it! Oh, my God!

I was about to start my search for Ally when the bell rang and break was over. I didn't have time to go look for her, now that class was about to start. I go to my next class and sit down. Personal Finance. Wow, this is going to be a blast! She wasn't in this class. Look's like I am going to have to wait. Suddenly, a someone taps me on the shoulder. I sensed that it was a girl but no one needs to know about my vampire abilities. "Excuse me?" I turn around, and it was a girl. "There's this party tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" This girl had long blonde hair and she had lots of natural beauty. Just like Ally did. But she looked just as tall as me, maybe just a few inches shorter though. "Sorry, how rude. I'm Piper." She takes her hand out and I shake it.

"I'm-"

"...Austin Moon. Everyone knows you. You're the talk of the school."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're the new guy. Why wouldn't you. Especially a hunk like you? Ever consider trying out for the football team?"

"Excuse me? Is my teaching interrupting your conversation?" I turn around. "First day of school and you two are already making a name of yourselves. Now sit forward and stop talking." The teacher says. I have a strong feeling I'm not going to like this one. Hey, I don't have to, I'm a vampire and I could just feed on him. But I'm not going to do that.

After class was over I start my search for Ally Dawson for the entire lunch hour. But I couldn't find her anywhere around the school. She must have went home for lunch or something. After the hour was over the bell rang and now it was time for Art class. This is going to be fun. I've always had a loving towards Art. I noticed that Ally was in this class. This room had large tables so people could do their art work on. I noticed that Ally had sat by herself. "Hey!" She never noticed me. Ugh! "Hey!" She turns her head slightly not wanted to make a fool out of herself is I wasn't calling her which I was but she obviously doesn't know that. "Yeah, you. Ally, come here." She looks confused but comes over anyways.

"What?" She asks.

"Come sit next to me?" I pull up a chair and she sits down. The teacher starts to talk and asked us about how our summer went but neither Ally or I decided to volunteer. Barely andone volunteered, maybe except for the tudey fruity cheerleaders. She already gave us our assignment which was easy and would only take this class. We get to draw lines, yay! Note: sarcasm. After class was finally over the bell rang and everyone started to get out of their seats including Ally. "Ally!" I stop her by putting my hand on her shoulder.

She turns around, "What would you like?"

"I smile."

"How would you like to go to the welcome back party with me tonight."

She bursts out laughing. I have to admit, she had a pretty adorable laugh. But I didn't understand what she was laughing about. "What? Did I say something funny?"

"Yeah. It just sounded like you asked me to go to a party with you. Sorry. I must've heard you wrong." She starts turning around when I put my hand on her shoulder again. She tunrs around.

"I was asking you."

"Is this some joke?"

"What?"

"If it is you will get bitched slapped so hard-"

"No! I'm actually asking you."

She stands up straight in amazement. "Oh. I'm sorry." She laughs nervously.

"So?"

"Oh, right. You still want to go with me after that whole situation?"

"Yep, so will you?"

"Sure. See you tonight."

"Hey, what class do you have next?" I start to walk with her before we miss our classes.

"Chemistry."

"Same."

"So we both share every class except for period three." Ally says.

"What's your third period class?"

"Advanced Math."

"Oh, wow. We have a smarty pants over here. I take a regular math class but not until next semester."

"Sweet!"

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? I wrote this in three hours so don't shoot me if it's bad. haha! Seriously tho… jk. OMG it's 2 in the morning so I'm going to post this and go to bed! Don't forget to review! I'm going to be able to do quicker updates too so the more reviews the faster the updates! And if you guys have any ideas just shoot them down in the reviews! Thanks and have a great day and night!**


	3. A First Time For Everything

**Thank you to Ross's Juliet and Allygirl49 for reviewing my previous chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

I can't believe I am going to a party tonight! With a boy! What if I tell my dad and he doesn't let me go. He never approved of me going to parties which is why I never went. Actually it was mostly the fact that I never got invited to them and always made fun of them but I feel that something is going to change. The bell rings and I get in my car. I heard someone calling my name. I turn my head to look out my back window when I see a short Latino run up to me.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She yells halfway across the student parking lot. The parking lot was made up of cliques. The jocks are farthest away from the door. You'd love to hate those people but they are mostly the ones who throw the best parties, which sadly, I'm never invited to. Then we have the popular chicks who date the jocks. The stoners and next to them are the Thespians who try and bring Glee to life. And the dramas who don't take crap from nobody. And last but not least the people closest to the door are the loners slash geeks aka me, the people who never get invited to parties.

My best friend Trish de la Rosa was part of the Popular Clique but she isn't like all of those girls in it. For starters she is my friend, she is genuinely nice, and she is a caring person who is not the spawn of satan aka Brie Hart. Brie Hart, has good hair. That is pretty much everything good about her. She once watched Jessie Jenkins talk to her longtime crush and went up to her and asked her when she was due. That would be something nice she'd do compared to the things she's done in her high school career.

Trish arrived at my car and jumped in the passenger seat. "Are you done talking with The Spawn of Satan?"

"Who? Brie? Yes, she is the spawn of satan defiantly and yes."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Oh." I start the car and drive out of the parking lot. I turn on the radio and listen to the Pop Station which is currently playing my favorite song. I turn it up just a little bit more knowing my favourite song is playing. "You're in a good mood."

"I am." I smile.

"Why?" She is starting to get curious. Well, who wouldn't get curious to a nerdy Ally Dawson who always looks down. I try not to be and I barely am, just when I'm not in a good mood but I make it look like I am always in a bad mood. But not right now, I'm in the best mood.

"Because I got asked to go to the welcome back party!" I announced.

Trish screams. "Oh, my God! That is so awesome! What guy asked you?" The reason I'm never asked to parties is because guys usually do the asking, you know, dating and reason like that. If not I'd always be going to parties because Trish would invite me. She always tries to drag me to parties but I would never go if a guy asked me so she stopped asking me. I'm a difficult person, which is probably the cause to never having a date. "Who asked you? Timmy Laurance? James Kyle? Riley Newman…?"

"Riley Newman? The quarterback of the football team? Yeah, right. In my dreams." I fix my hair in the rearview mirror while we stop at a red light.

"If Riley never asked you, who asked you?"

"Austin Moon."

"Oh, him…" Trish presses her lips together.

"You have no clue who that is do you?" It's always Trish's go-to move of pressing her lips together if she doesn't know something or if she is lying.

"Not a hinch."

I laugh, "He's the new student."

She hits me on the shoulder, "No way!"

"What?"

"He is the topic on everybody's mind."

"You think I don't know that? It's so weird. We had this instant connection to each other today. In art class. It was so weird. How could a guy like him go for a girl like me?"

"I think the question here is how could he not? Ally, you may not know this but you are so girlfriend material. You're nice, cute, sexy…" She raises her eyebrows.

"Sexy? Me? A short girl with long plain brown hair is sexy?"

"Exactly, I don't understand why every guy in this school never goes after you."

"Maybe it's the short part."

"Short is sexy."

"Ugh. What about my personality. I love reading books. No guy wants to hear about the plot to The House of The Night series. All five books."

"If a guy wants to listen to that then he is a definite keeper." I roll my eyes to her and give her annoyed look. "Uh, I meant, if a guy wants to listen to that then he is a definite keeper," He says in a more positive way. "Yeah, no that doesn't really help." She says to herself.

"Change of topic."

"I think that is a good idea. You excited for the party?" We arrive at my house and start getting ready for the party. "We are going to be getting you to look so hot that people will melt in your eye of vision."

"Maybe just make me look warm?"

"Shut up."

We get ready for the party and I go downstairs with Trish. My dad turns around and looks at me, "Where are you two going tonight looking like that?" Trish lives with my dad and I because her mom left when she was five and her father died when she was eleven. She has been living with us for six years ever since her dad died. My mom died while she was giving birth to me.

"We are going to a party." Trish says.

My dad's eyes widen, "You guys are going to a party? Since when do you guys go to parties?" My dad never knew that Trish went to parties reason being that I never went and was always home to cover for her.

"Since now. We got invited and we are going. We will be careful." I say.

"Okay, but be home by 11:30."

"But I really want to go to this party. It's the first one that i've- Wait, what?" I am caught off guard that my dad actually agreed for me to go to a party. "You're letting us go?"

"Yeah. I trust you enough that you are going to be careful."

I run up to him and give him a huge hug, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Okay, okay. Go have fun."

We leave and hop in my car and I drive to the party. We park the car in front of the destination which was at a beach. I look around to go find Austin but I couldn't find him. "Where's Austin?" Trish asks me.

"I don't think he is here yet. I'm going to go wait by the parking lot." I say.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you? You've never been to parties and if you're alone guys will just go up to you for pretty much anything."

"I'll be fine."

"Here, at least take this drink." She grabs a drink from one of the coolers and hands it to me. "One less reason for guys to come up to you."

"Thanks." I take it from her hand.

I go over to the parking lot and take a sip of my beer. I look around leaning against a pole. A guy starts walking over to me with a smirk on his face, "Hey, sweet stuff."

"Take a hike." I spit.

"Ohh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Why don't I help you get to one." He starts putting his hands on my waist when I push him away.

"Go away!"

"Relax, I know you want to." He tries kissing me when I slap him over the face and start to walk away. I turn around and notice that he was still following me so I sped up my pace a little more each second. Suddenly I felt my heart racing and my instinct was to run. And that was what I did. My heart raced to the speed of light and I started to sweat. It was so dark I could barely see where I was going. Knowing where I was anyways, I ran through vehicles but that was when I realized that a couple cars were parked too close to each other and there wasn't any space for me to run anymore. I turned around and he followed me to where I ran. "You shouldn't have done that." He goes up to me and turns me around and covers my mouth. I try to scream but there was no use. I tried to maneuver out of his grip but he was too strong. It's true, this is about to happen to me.

But all of a sudden his grip got weaker and I was free to move. I start to run. I turned around and saw the man on the ground. I covered my mouth in the disgust I saw. Blood was everywhere. Running down his neck, blood all over him. Tears formed as what I just saw scarred me for life. What I just saw is something that could never be unseen. I run as terror ran through my body. I had no clue on what to do but run.

Suddenly I run into something, or someone. I look up and see Austin.


End file.
